Taste my Tears
by Shatter3
Summary: First Fanfic, be Gentle, Pairings Ryou/Bakura Ryou/OC Flames are aloud, I want ALL opinions


This is my very first Fanfiction..I hope there is no Flames..Im going to put A LOT of effort in it..but I kinda have to warn you..Im not all that much of a Happy little Fan girl. And Im only 13..So..I will Try my sort at Lemon..but I dont know yet..So please be patient and tell me what you think.  
  
Taste The Tears  
  
My name is Ryou Bakura. You could say I am an Ordinary school boy, I go to Domino High School, and I have friends there. Yugi, he's my best friend, always there for me, the only one that belived me, the others were Suspicous. But..the not so normal part of me..Heh, I'm sure you'll soon find out my friend. Well, I might as well get on with it..This is my story..  
  
Chapter one. The Beginning.  
The day started out as any other would. I went to school..Barely learned anything..whats the point? All the teachers do is lecture you about your future, right? Hmn..Ok, maybe I should listen a bit more. But heh, anyways.. After school, when I got into the house, no one was home. I guess Father must be out still.. I climbed up the steps slowly, as they creaked. I reached the door and pulled it open. Something happened..strange..very strange..My Millenium Ring, or what my father called it anyways..It Reacted, when I took it off and set it beside my Dueling Deck. This..this..Person, who resembled me very much..He just apeared infront of me, almost like an Image on a TV, when you turn it on.  
  
"W-who are you??" I asked..I was scared, who wouldn't be?? I mean..That..thing just came out of no where!.  
  
"Hmph..Where the hell am I...You, boy..Whats the year?" The thing said as it walked towards me. I couldn't help but stammar "I-its um..2-2003..A.D" "What!?? What the hell is A.D?? How long was I asleep for!?"  
  
"..I-it means..Anno Domini..." "Hmph..what ever..5000 years have passed then...Hmm..I wonder if the Pharaoh got out of the puzzle.." Mumbled the sadistic form, as he brushed past Bakura towards the window.  
  
"Um..if you dont mind..whats your name?" I asked..with a bit more courage then before.  
  
"Call me Yami...or Master..what ever you'd perfer..Im sure I can break you in fast" I gulped...what ever it..or he was..he was going to make my life a living hell from now on..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Continuation..gettig to know it) (A: Um...just to let you know, there will be different view points that will randomly change..Im sure you can figure it out, if not just contact me to ask ok?)  
  
The first day with that...'thing'..was very uncomfortable..he barely talked..and he came out of nowhere!! ..I should really ask him where he came from...In fact..I demand to know, Ill ask him right now! Ryou, with his new found courage walked up to his mysterious twin, who was now located in the kitchen. 'Hmph..what was his name again..I didn't catch it..Oh hell, who gives a shit..What does he want' Yami Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes.  
  
"Who are you!? And where did you come from??"  
  
"Heh, I guess this will be todays lesson..NEVER ask questions you do not NEED to know." With that Yami Bakura took his hand and caressed Ryou's cheek. Ryou gasped at the sudden contact, and flinched when the hand was taken backwards and swung at his cheek. He cried out with pain and shock, as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Hmph...it will get worse...take this as a warning." Yami Bakura walked away with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
Ryou watched the sadistic 'creature' walked away. He raised his hand up to his cheek and thought '..No...what..have I gotten myself into..I never should have excepted that gift..' Ryou slowly got up to his feet, and just then, was when the pain hit him hard, he felt the bruise froming, as the hot pain seered through out his face. Tears rolled down his cheek, and danced they're way along his lips. 'I guess..I'll be tasting tears..for the next while" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Ryou woke up, and ventured to the bathroom. He walked in, seeing as he was still tired, he did not noticed Yami Bakura behind him. And in his moment of clumsiness, he stepped back to get the toothpaste, but instead, tripped over Yami Bakura's feet, and fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Argh..Look was you did, you clumsey ass! Get up!" Yelled Yami. Ryou slowly rised, but as soon as he stood on his feet, he fell again. His Ankle was sprained. 'Owww...Damnit..I've been living with this thing for..two days..and Im going to get the crap beaten out of me already!" Yami Bakura laughed at his futile attempt to rise, infact, he was amused! He had never seen some one, or a soul to be as weak as him!  
  
"Ahahaha, You put on quite the show..Now all we have to do is put bells in your hair and call you a jester." Yami Bakura said Coldly, as he lifted his Right Leg, and Kicked Ryou swiftly in the ribs.  
  
"Ahh!" Ryou coughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yami Bakura kept the sadistic smirk on his face as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"As I see it, you can't go to school..should I go for you?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"..No! Don't! I'll tell them I'm sick!..Please.." Ryou thought of what would happen..Total Chaos..and Yugi..his best friend! He'd...he'd hurt him...  
  
"Well I'm off..to ruin your oh so 'Ordinary..or Perfect' life as you would put it" Yami Bakura laughed Manically as he walked out the front door, on his way to Ryou's school.  
  
"Noo...Im so dead..Dads going to kill me.." Ryou thought, sinking deeper into Depression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura walked down the School halls. This all seemed new to him..'Heh,..I'll teach that pathetic Ryou to be weak..Ill ruin his whole life..starting with Yugi..' Just as the Small friend of Ryou's came up in the mind of the ancient Tomb Robber, he sprang up with a smile, infront of Bakura.  
  
"How are you today Ryou?" Yugi asked with a cute, innocent smile.  
  
Bakura grunted "Whats got you so happy today? You short little shit, You annoy me. Go play with your stuffed animals" Bakura smirked to himself and stalked away.  
  
"R-ryou? Whats wrong with you?" Yugi's bottom lip began to tremble as he looked at the more sinister form of Ryou.  
  
'One down...hmm..not many more to go..Hehehe...Joey's next' thought Bakura, as saw images of Ryou's friends pass through his head, he would take them down, one bye one. So in the end..all Ryou would have left, was him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chatper one  
  
But even if Ryou has no Friends, who will be there for him? Who is this mystery person that could be Ryou's Friend, Best Friend...Or perhaps..Lover?  
  
Ok, I have a plot all ready to go..its just actually typing it all out..tell me what you think ok? I really need to know, does it seem dull? Should I go over it again and touch it up a bit? Please you would be such a great help if you told me!! 


End file.
